Human skin, especially facial skin, can be sensitive. Items that rub, press into, or otherwise contact skin for extended periods can lead to redness, indentation, irritation, swelling, and even sores. This is especially true for items such as mask straps, cannulas, and similar objects (collectively, “cannulas”) that put constant pressure on the facial skin over longer periods of time. For example, many people utilize nasal cannulas for delivery of supplemental oxygen. The hollow plastic tubing that feeds the oxygen usually runs from behind the ears to the nose. If worn during sleep, such tubing is often pressed into the wearer's facial skin causing red, irritated indentations or “lines” across the wearer's cheeks. Such lines can persist for hours after removal of the causative agent (i.e., the cannula, mask strap, etc.) and can be unsightly as well as unhealthy.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that can be used in combination with cannulas that works to prevent facial skin indentations, irritations, etc.